Everlast
by februairy
Summary: "Mari binasa bersama." England merasa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas, ia memuntahkan darah merah yang segar dari mulutnya. Mata hijau-nya pun menutup perlahan. Setidaknya, tangan mereka yang membeku saling bergenggaman. Requested fic. Read and Review? O.O


**Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya

**Plot © **Saya

**warnings : **OOC, **beware of seme!England**, harmful words.

**a/n: **Rikues dari Pon-chan /digeplak. Maksud saya **Baka-Pon. **Setelah ber-OOT tentang HTF, sampai Teletubbies, akhirnya dia rikues fic ini OuO.

Sudah lama juga enggak buat Kirkland Family 8'D  
Okelah, silakan membaca~

* * *

Napasnya terengah-engah di tengah dinginnya badai salju yang menghadang pria besurai merah itu. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebilah pedang mulai terasa beku. Pandangan mata hijaunya mulai kabur, tapi musuh belum juga kalah. Maka, ia mulai menarik napas lebih dalam lagi, dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian, ia berlari menerjang ke arah sang musuh.

Pedang peraknya yang telah berlumuran darah terangkat, menebas atmosfer dingin di sekitarnya. Ia ayunkan pedang tersebut di atas _ubun-ubun_ musuhnya yang berambut pirang itu. Sejengkal lagi, ketika ia hampir membelah kepala si pirang… Sang musuh malah terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Senyum sang musuh semakin lebar dari sisi wajah kiri sampai sisi wajah kanannya.

_"Ridiculous," _si rambut merah membulatkan matanya saat lawannya mengucapkan sepenggal kata tak berarti itu. Dengan satu hentakan kaki, pria berambut merah tersebut terpental jauh. Punggungnya menabrak tanah yang telah tertutup salju. Pedangnya terpelanting ke arah yang tak menentu. Dan kepalanya menabrak sebongkah batu besar.

Beruntunglah ia masih hidup, walau kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Tidak menyerah, ia pun merangkak—berusaha untuk menggapai pedang yang terpental jauh dari tubuhnya—Gigi-gigi putihnya bergesekan karena sengatan udara dingin yang menggelitik kulitnya. Baju zirah yang ia kenakan membuat tubuhnya menjadi semakin dingin. Tapi ia paksakan dirinya untuk menggapai pedangnya.

Dan ia mendapatkan satu-satunya senjata yang tersisa tersebut. Ia genggam kuat-kuat bilah besi tajam itu, dan ia bangkitkan tubuhnya. Darah yang keluar dari kepalanya semakin deras, tapi dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Kini, pikirannya hanya satu; mengalahkan musuh yang ada di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya terpancang tajam pada lawannya.

"Kau sudah tua, Scotland," ejek lawannya seraya mengambil pedang miliknya yang masih bersih dari dalam tempat pedangnya yang tergantung di pinggang. Kilatan pedang lawannya masih bersinar cerah, sementara milik _Scotland _sudah bersinar temaram dengan darah yang mengalir di selusur pedangnya. "Kini sudah waktuku untuk membalas semua perbuatanmu padaku."

"Heh, konyol. Dasar adik durhaka," Scotland mengambil ancang-ancang, ia menegapkan tubuhnya. Sebelum itu, ia mengusap torehan luka yang ada di pipinya. Kemudian, ia melangkah mundur beberapa senti dari tempat sebelumnya ia berpijak. "Ternyata semua ajaranku tidak sampai kepadamu, ya? Bisa-bisanya kau membangkang kakakmu sendiri, _England_."

England mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau _mengajarkan _aku? Sejak kapan? Saat aku masih kecil, kau hanya terus-terusan menyiksaku. Kakak yang jahat bukan?"dan ia terkekeh sambil memutar-mutar pedang yang ia genggam dalam tangannya. "Sejak awal, yang menyayangiku memang hanya Northern Ireland." Lanjutnya.

"Menggelikan," cibir Scotland tajam. Senyum sombong menghiasi wajahnya saat itu juga. Tanpa peringatan sama sekali, ia berlari menuju adiknya itu. Kali ini tujuannya bukan untuk _menebas _adiknya, melainkan _menghunus _adiknya. Mulutnya terbuka, berteriak keras sambil terus berlari. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku _memang _benci padamu!"

** ...**

** ...**

Suara besi beradu memecah ketegangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Keduanya sama kuat, keduanya keras kepala, keduanya tidak mau kalah, keduanya saling _membenci_. Tapi dilihat dari kondisi pedang, memang ini kesempatan emas bagi England untuk menang. Pedang miliknya masih utuh, belum terkena cipratan darah.

Tubuh mereka kini sudah sangat dekat, mata identik itu saling bertatapan. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas panas satu sama lain. Tubuh keduanya terasa membeku karena udara dingin. Dua pasang alis yang sama tebal itu saling bertaut. Sorot mata keduanya penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam.

Ikatan bernama _saudara_ terkadang memang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau akan kalah Scotland," England semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Scotland. Kali ini, tidak hanya pedang saja yang beradu, dahi mereka pun ikut beradu. Scotland semakin terpojok, sedangkan pedang England mulai menembus pertahanannya. "Giliranmu untuk merasakan neraka berupa siksaan dari diriku, hei kakak brengsek!"

Scotland terbelalak ketika pedang England membelah pedangnya, dan menebas tubuhnya. Darah pun keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat ketika tubuh Scotland terpelanting jauh dan menabrak batu besar yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Sungguh, kali ini ia merasa salah satu tulangnya ada yang retak.

Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu bangkit, ia menutup mulutnya yang terus memuntahkan darah dengan telapak tangannya. Kesakitan yang luar biasa menjuluri tubuh Scotland. _Sial, _hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. _Sejak kapan England menjadi sekuat ini? _Lanjut Scotland dalam hati sambil menatap mata adiknya yang kini berdiri gagah di hadapannya.

England tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada kakaknya itu, ia berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut yang sudah terkulai lemas sambil bersandar di batu. _Runtuh sudah kejayaan Scotland_. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat dan mendekat, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Scotland sambil mengeluarkan cengiran sinisnya pada Scotland. Setelah itu, England mengangkat dagu Scotland.

"Bagaimana kak? Dikhianati oleh adikmu sendiri? Ah, kau tidak akan peduli 'kan? Toh, kau memang sudah membenci diriku dari awal," England terkekeh kecil, matanya terpejam. Scotland menatapnya kesal, pria berambut merah itu menepis tangan adiknya dengan kasar. Melihat kelakuan kakaknya, England naik pitam.

Ia berdiri lagi, dan ia menendang bahu kanan kakaknya yang terluka dengan keras. Mau tidak mau, Scotland memuntahkan secercah darah lagi dari dalam mulutnya. Tak hanya sekali, England menendangnya berkali-kali sambil tertawa _sinting_. Seberapa banyakkah dendamnya sampai ia belum puas menyiksa kakaknya itu.

"Makan itu! Makan itu! _Eat that, bastard!_" tawa England tergelak, ia merengkuh perutnya yang mulai kesakitan karena puas tertawa bagai orang gila. Sudah lama sekali ia mengimpikan ini, mengimpikan kakaknya terduduk putus asa di hadapan dirinya. Kapan lagi ia bisa, jika sekarang ia tidak bisa? "Sujud di hadapanku! _Praise me! Hail me!_"

Scotland menatapnya tenang, walau dari mulutnya sudah mengalir darah dengan deras. Mata emerald Scotland menatap adiknya yang _gila _hormat itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia menarik tangan England yang lengah. Menyambar pedang milik adiknya dan mengarahkannya pada England. Napas Scotland semakin memburu ketika ia menodongkan pedang tersebut ke arah England.

Scotland tersenyum culas. "Sekarang bagaimana, England? Senjata makan tuan, eh? Tidak keren, kau tahu?" sekarang adalah bagian dia untuk tertawa penuh kemenangan. Takdir memang terkadang berubah cepat, bukan? Takdir memang tidak mengenal kompromi, terkadang ia di atas, terkadang ia di bawah, tapi sekarang ia berada di atas lagi.

"Brengsek!" England menghentakan sebelah kakinya lagi di bahu Scotland, membuat kakaknya mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi Scotland tetap tidak menggerakkan pedangnya sejengkal pun dari leher England. Melihat hal tersebut, England menghantamkan kakinya lagi. Kali ini ia menendang perut Scotland. "Brengsek! Brengsek! Harusnya kini giliranku!"

Scotland semakin mendekatkan pedangnya tiap kali England menendangnya lagi. Walau dalam hati, tendangan England di perutnya lumayan membuat ia sakit. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah, mana mungkin seorang kakak mau kalah dari adiknya. Lagi pula, bukan Scotland namanya kalau dia tidak kejam dan jahat.

**...**

**...**

_crash _

Satu tusukan maut tepat di jantung England, membuat England membelalakan matanya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya limbung, dan akhirnya terjatuh di tanah bersalju. Scotland bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dengan tertatih-tatih. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih berusaha mengambil napas sebisa mungkin. Tapi hasilnya sama dengan nihil.

"Ma—mau apa ka—kau, Scot—land! Ka—kau ma—sih ma—u me—menyik—sa ku?" ucap England sambil mencengkram salju-salju di sekitarnya dengan jari-jarinya yang sudah membeku. Matanya terpejam erat ketika Scotland menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuhnya. Tapi, yang membuat England semakin terkejut—

—Scotland mempertemukan bibir _mereka_ berdua. Sebuah kecupan dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama, meninggalkan rasa metalik darah di lidah masing-masing. Meninggalkan jejak merah darah di bibir mereka berdua. Meninggalkan kenangan busuk dalam benak masing-masing. Membuat kebencian England semakin membuncah.

"A—pa yang kau?"

"Orang yang se—ben—tar la—gi ma—ti diam sa—ja," balas Scotland dingin dengan terputus-putus. Tebasan pedang England memang membuat darahnya banyak yang keluar. Intinya, _dia kehabisan darah_. Perlahan, Scotland memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan menghantam salju putih yang terkena bercak darah.

_Ia sudah tidak bernapas._

England membulatkan pandangannya, ia menoleh pada kakaknya dengan kepayahan. Mata zamrud miliknya menatap wajah kakaknya yang menutup mata dengan tenang. Wajah yang tidak pernah Scotland tunjukan padanya. Ia sendiri tidak menyangkan bahwa Scotland mempunyai wajah seramah ini.

Tiba-tiba England merasakan cairan panas mengalir keluar dari matanya. Mengaliri pipi putihnya. Ya, _ia _menangis. Idiot sekali, tetapi ini kenyataan. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menggenggam tangan Scotland dengan lembut. Dan ia tersenyum sambil menatap kakaknya yang sudah mendahuluinya itu.

_"Mari binasa bersama." _

England merasa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas, ia memuntahkan darah merah yang segar dari mulutnya. Mata hijau-nya pun menutup perlahan. Ia mengakhiri hidupnya di sini, bersama kakaknya.

Setidaknya, tangan mereka yang membeku saling bergenggaman.

**.end.**

* * *

► **Kalafina – Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa.**

**a/n: **Errm, sebelumnya saya mau bilang… Di sini mereka bukan immortal. Dan untuk yang merikues ini, saya minta maaf kalo alurnya terlalu cepat, dan… endingnya enggak karuan -_-

Dan demi apa, ini fic pertama saya yang ada adegan ciumannya? OAO  
Nah, akhir kata… Review? OwO


End file.
